In workgroup environments, it is often desirable to allocate the costs of shared resources, such as image forming systems. One way to allocate the costs is to track the usage of a resource and allocate the costs of the resource based on the amount of usage by different users. Unfortunately, tracking the usage of the resource may be cumbersome and may reduce the productivity of the users of the resource. For example, users may manually enter or write down usage information to assist in tracking usage.